


Lights, Camera, Kiss Me

by Roxxyoursoxx



Series: The Richest Series [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Getting Together, M/M, Modeling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21551263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roxxyoursoxx/pseuds/Roxxyoursoxx
Summary: A story of long ago, when Avery was just beginning his modeling career and Daniel was graduating college.Takes place before The Richest Dessert, but there's nothing from TRD you'd need to know for this fic.
Relationships: Daniel Stewart/Avery Stewart
Series: The Richest Series [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1517522
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

“Your portfolio looks fine enough, although your biggest selling feature will be in your headshots. There aren’t many redhead models, so we can focus on that in the marketing.”

Avery was sitting in his agent’s office, curled in on himself in the way he knew he shouldn’t be if he wanted to make it as a model. But he couldn’t help it. Everything about this was new. A big city. An agent. Being away from his family, alone for the first time in his life.

“Your education and inexperience is worrying, although I know you expressed reluctance in classes for the time being.”

Truth be told, Avery wasn’t even sure if he would make rent. He got the cheapest apartment he could find, foregoing his personal safety in order for a chance at this life. But if he didn’t get any jobs, he’d have to go back to his small town life.

“I’ll send out feelers for now and text you when I find something, okay?”

“Yes, sir,” Avery mumbled, glancing up at his agent before returning his gaze back down to his own hands, clenched into nervous fists at his knees.

The agent sighed, looking down fondly at the boy. Every year, he got a new batch of hopefuls. He tried his best to help them out, but he had to watch many dreams get crushed in his harsh reality.

Sometimes aesthetics just didn’t line up in a certain timeframe.

“I think you’ll be fine, kid.”

Avery searched through his cabinets, trying to figure out his dinner plans. It had to be healthy, so he could maintain his weight, but cheap, because every cent counted.

Beans were a good protein, right?

What if he never got any offers? His parents were supportive, but they were hesitant about his plans. What were his plans after this?

What were his plans _for_ this?

His phone vibrated, and he picked it up, moving on autopilot. His head was full of worries and self-doubts.

But he stopped when he read the message.

“ _Fashion show. College student design showcase. $1000 for fitting, rehearsal, and runway._ ”

Everything would turn out fine.


	2. Chapter 2

“How the fuck are you getting such hot models?”

“I pay for them. Through an agency,” Daniel answered, focused on fitting his design perfectly to the model and writing down any notes on alterations he needed to do.

“You’re paying--I gotta ask around for freebies who don’t know what they’re doing, and you’re getting professionals?” The other student asked, clearly outraged. “How much are you paying them?”

“A thousand.”

“A  _ thousand _ ?  _ Each _ ?” The other student screeched. “Fuck you, man! I looked it up! Twenty dollars an hour means a hundred per person, and I couldn’t pay that much. Fuck you and your fucking rich family!”

“If you’re going to have a tantrum, please do it outside. I rented this space so I could have a professional environment.”

The other student did, but not before cursing up a storm and slamming the door on the way out. Daniel sighed, moving away from the model and over to his notes. “I apologize for my classmate. Finals are a stressful time, but that does not make up for his actions.”

“Oh, that’s okay,” the model said, shifting awkwardly on his platform. “So this is, um… your final? Putting together a fashion show?”

“It is,” Daniel answered. “A collection of all of our work over the years, ending with a new design that incorporates all we’ve learned.”

“That’s cool,” the model said almost absently.

“I think I’m done here, if you’d like to change,” Daniel said, gathering up his files. “Although it’s early, so you’re welcome to stick around, should you need to.”

The model stepped off of the podium, moving to the small changing area Daniel had set up out of a simple room divider. “Oh, no. That’s okay. I’m sure you’re busy.”

The model changed quickly, handing Daniel the mockup and leaving in really no time at all.

Daniel sat in a nearby chair, thinking over everything.

He knew, simply from seeing headshots, that this model was going to wear the most important outfit for his grade: the new design. He knew he wanted the main focus to be on this final model.

He even knew his favoritism was strictly because he found the model attractive.

But he didn’t know his newfound crush would make it difficult to concentrate.

Maybe that’s why the model was so quick to leave. He could feel Daniel’s awkwardness.

Or was Daniel giving off pheromones that betrayed his feelings? He tried to give himself a discreet sniff, but he couldn’t smell anything out of the ordinary. A faint scent of worry, perhaps.

Sighing, Daniel reached for his phone.

**[Daniel]:** Update: cute redhead model still cute in person.

**[Warren]:** Live your truth, bro.


	3. Chapter 3

Rehearsal came and went without fanfare, as Daniel had to focus on multiple models at once and making sure everyone knew the plan.

As such, the two didn’t really talk until the day of the show, when Avery approached Daniel an hour before they were supposed to go on.

“I just wanted to thank you for the experience,” Avery explained, not quite meeting Daniel’s eyes. “I know you didn’t necessarily have to hire actual models for this, but you did, and I… hope to work with you again in the future.”

Daniel paused in the middle of checking things off of the list he created to be doubly sure he was getting to everything he needed to. He blinked at the model, putting down the clipboard and turning fully to Avery. “Of course. I love reaching out to small-time models and helping the community. And I’d love to work with you on future projects as well.”

Avery blushed, nodded, and moved over to where the makeup was being done.

“Please tell me that was as smooth as I hope it was,” Daniel sighed, picking his clipboard up again.

Warren laughed. “It was  _ okay _ .”

The two friends sat on the sidelines, watching the results of all of Daniels planning.

“So, when are you going to tell him?” Warren asked, not even bothering to face his friend.

Daniel scoffed. “ _ Never _ .”

“ _ What _ ?” Warren looked at Daniel now, surprise evident on his face. “But you--”

“It’s a professional relationship. Telling him is… unethical. You don’t date your boss.”

“Yeah, but you’re not  _ really _ his boss. You just pay him.”

“Models aren’t prostitutes, Warren.”

“They aren’t,” Warren agreed. “But think about this: he can decide what jobs he wants to take. And there’s nothing stopping him from not picking yours.”

Daniel didn’t respond.


	4. Chapter 4

Life was much harder for Avery after that month.

Turns out it’s a lot harder to pay your bills when your customers don’t pay a thousand dollars for a small fashion show. Instead, Avery was running around to every job he could, barely scraping by.

And then, he got a text.

“ _Photoshoot. Daniel Stewart summer collection. $5000._ ”

Avery froze. He’d been doing this for a while now. He knew the general rates. And five thousand… was a lot.

What was Daniel planning?

Avery met with him in the studio Daniel had set up for this specific shoot.

“What are we doing this time, Daniel?”

“Just a summer-inspired shoot,” Daniel answered as he handed over the clothes Avery was to wear. It wasn’t anything extravagant, just a pair of high-waisted shorts and a white, long sleeved, thin shirt, but Avery guessed you weren’t really supposed to go too far _out there_ for your first collection. “Remember back when you were a child and you went to the park to have a picnic with your family and play?”

Avery couldn’t, but he understood the sentiment.

“Can I ask a question?” Avery asked as he moved toward the changing area.

“Of course.”

“Why me, specifically? So I know for my future projects. Is it my looks, or some specific pose, or…?”

Daniel paused, staring at the camera equipment. The photographer was on break, but he was due to be back any minute. Should Daniel take the chance?

“I’m in love with you.”

“Uh--”

“I chose you to model my final college design because I liked your headshot. I’ve bought every work you’ve appeared in so far. I paid five thousand dollars to make sure you’d come to this shoot, even though I knew it might be unethical on my part to pay a model fifty times what they should make on a project such as this. And I’m sorry if that makes you uncomfortable, but I would choose you for every event and shoot in the future if I could, no matter the cost.”

Avery was quiet after that, even as the photographer entered the studio.

Even as the shoot went on.

Even as he left, hours later.

**[???]:** I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable.

 **[???]:** I mean, of course I did. And I’m sorry for that.

 **[???]:** I got your number from your agent. And I’d like you to know that I would keep our relationship strictly professional, if you still wish to work with me.

 **[Avery]:** Take me out to dinner and we’ll see how it goes.

In retrospect, everything was going to be fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not much, but I thought a short little fic about Daniel and Avery would be nice.
> 
> As always, check out [my tumblr](http://roxxyourjots.tumblr.com) if you wanna chat about characters. Or get updates? Or anything else I decide to post on there. I made it just for ao3 fics, so...


End file.
